


everything has a price - loki x reader

by praiseminghao



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Cute, F/M, Loki - Freeform, loki is a dick but you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiseminghao/pseuds/praiseminghao
Summary: Your dad passed away and now you are stuck with his debt. Now you must work under Loki as his personal assistant until your debt is paid off.





	everything has a price - loki x reader

"Is this a joke?' you questioned angrily. 

You knew your father was in debt, but loan sharks? There were other options to fulfilling his debt but he thought it was best to trust the most untrustworthy scumbag known to New York City. 

Loki Laufeyson.

A couple months ago your father had passed away due to cancer. He was in medical debt and no matter how much money you and mother tried to pool, it was not working. Sadness loomed over you during these months until now, when two men dressed in expensive suits dragged you from your house, shoved you into a car and took you to an obnoxiously tall building. 

"I'm sorry Y/N, but your dad owed me a lot of money" the man said, but all you could think about was his body transforming into a snake causing a shiver down your spine. 

Owed. That's when the realization hit you, your dad was dead. You were broke. There was no positive way of getting out of this predicament. 

"What do you want" you spat out.

"Feisty. I like that" he commented, the words causing a bad taste in your mouth. What was he doing? Flirting?

"Just spit it out damn it and let me out of these restraints!" you yelled. The fact that he had tied you to a chair in a conference room of all places left you angered. Loki quickly nodded, giving direction to a suited man to cut you loose. 

"Now that we are all settled, let me explain something to you sweetheart."  
You rolled your eyes at his comment as you rubbed your swollen wrists. 

"Your daddy owes me a lot of money. Now it doesn't look like you got 100k on you" he said looking you up and down, his stare lingering on your breasts too long for your liking. 

"But I propose one thing. I am too much of a gentleman to have you whore yourself out for me although it does sound enticing" he said as he made his way around the table toward your chair. "I will have you work under me as my personal assistant. That means whatever I need 24/7, you will be there at my call got it?"  
His hands now rested on each sides of the armrests caging you in and his breath hot against your face. You bit your lip, an immediate reaction when faced with a difficult choice. 

You heard a groan escape his lips before he shifted his weight off the armrest and sat on the desk in front of you. 

"Fine", was all you said as you glared daggers into him causing a small chuckle to escape from his lips. 

"So princess, I guess you are my personal assistant now" he said smirking.


End file.
